


The Seventh Moon Shall Be Mine

by Kizaito_Hiruma



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mentions of Filipino Folklore, PersonaUser!Mishima, no Akira is not dead just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizaito_Hiruma/pseuds/Kizaito_Hiruma
Summary: Akira has comitted suicide.Mishima couldn’t believe the news, he couldn’t understand why his friends were just shaking off the topic when he asked why.He couldn’t understand why he was the only one crying over his death.





	The Seventh Moon Shall Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AristoMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristoMuse/gifts).



> This is actually an old hc of mine that was never made public. I suggest you read up on Bakunawa as I do actually like the various stories behind this Filipino dragon.
> 
> Thanks to AristoMercu and everyone on her server for encouraging me OuO

He’s dead. The leader of the Phantom Thieves is dead.

 

Akira is dead.

 

Mishima couldn’t believe his ears when the morning news announced the suicide of the elusive Joker. He couldn’t understand how one guy’s death suddenly plunged him in to such pain. He couldn’t understand why his team mates would just shrug off the topic when he asked. His cat was suddenly under Takamaki’s desk. He suddenly was getting any texts. The Phansite wasa mix of emotions, both for him and the users. Classes felt so slow, yet he couldn’t even remember how it went. He managed to make it home and retreated to his room immediately, ignoring his mother asking if he wanted to eat. His phone buzzed with a notification, which reminded Mishima it existed. He picked it up and ignored the notification, instead reading through old messages and looking at pictures. 

“Why would you do that?” He asked no one. 

Another buzz, and his phone was suddenly on its home page, a strange and eerie app with an eye staring at him. He ignored it at first, but as he kept thinking about Akira he couldn’t stop thinking about the app. Almost like the app was related to him. One of Joker’s closest team mates, Oracle, was a hacker after all. He could imagine him asking him to do that. His finger hovered over the screen as he considered deleting it, but he accidentally tapped it. Other than the copius amount of red, something he could never stop associating with Akira, there wasn’t much. It looked like a normal navigation app, yet he suddenly imagined his boyfriend. He almost laughed at it. Despite knowing how afraid Akira was of suddenly being alone for whatever reason, there was no way he’d ask his hacker friend to put an app on his phone just to remind him of his boyfriend. Then again, this is Akira he was talking about. He fell in love with someone who would shower him with stupidly sweet gifts. A reminder of him, he’d say. His eyes briefly lookedd over to the shelf filled with said gifts, then back at the app.

”Just like his other Mementos.” And the waves of red and black washed over his vision.

 

He didn’t realize he was somewhere else until he noticed everything around him seem tinted in various colors, all eerie and ominous. He tried turning on the lights, but nothing changed. He went down thinking the electricity was out, but even that didn’t work. He noticed everything was still tinted and his parents were gone. The app was still up, and it was showing him the way to somewhere. Most people would panic and ignore the app, but Mishima kept getting strange vibes. Everything was screaming different messages at him, some related to Akira and some to him. Out the door then, he thought to himself as he followed the app. 

It lead him to what he could have sworn was the station. The app told him to go deeper in, but his mind told him to stay at the entrance.

”Finally! You’re here!” 

Mishima turned, and there was a copy of him with a shit eating grin standing right in front of him. Other than the black aura and golden eyes, it was indeed Mishima Yuuki standing in front of Mishima Yuuki.

”Oh great Zero, I have a question.” The other Mishima asked.

”W-Wh.. What do you want from me?”

The other Mishima walked closer, his eyes never leaving his real life counterpart’s, “Did you really think you’d find Akira here?”  His tone was hysterical and sarcastic. All Mishima could do was stand, frozen, before he was kicked down.

”Tell me, did you really think this world would let you keep something you don’t even deserve?”

”A Zero has nothing because he is nothing!”

”’This app reminds me of Akira, oh it sent me to some strange world! I’m sure he’s here..’ Is that what you really thought it would be?”

Mishima listened on, curling up on himself and crying. Whoever this person was was right.

”I’m putting soooo much effort and yet I’m still a Z-E-R-O.”

The other him grabbed Mishima by the collar, “Listen, I’m tired of being that, so why not try something else?”

Mishima didn’t know what to do, but strange black blobs started approaching the two of them. And it was like his mind was read.

“Never mind those things. Go do something for yourself for once. I want to do that, I want to find Akira, right? But this world won’t let me have anything good, and now my boyfriend is dead. It’s not a suicide, it’s a murder. He was branded a criminal and executed. Are you just gonna sit there?”

”N.. No.”

”The remaining Phantom Thieves are there. Are you just gonna let them forget about their leader?”

”No.”

Mishima was dropped on the floor, and he could clearly see the black blobs surrounding him. The Other Mishima smiled and dramatically spread his arms out.

”Oh, how I was waiting for this moment,” his tone was similar to that of someone who has truly been waiting a long time, “Call my name, and devour those who take away what’s yours!”

He dissolved in to pale blue fragments, then flew over to him, settling over the lower half of his face. His clothes changed with a similar effect, but he had no time to take notice of it. Something inside was telling him to remove his mask. With new found power surging in him, he confidently tore it off with a cry.

”Bakunawa!”

A great white dragon appeared, encircling a silver moon. With a roar, it attacked the monsters, then faded back in to Mishima’s mask. Once everything was eliminated, he ran out of the station. He grabbed his phone, and almost instinctively ended the navigation. He was back in the real world, in front on the station, with his normal clothes on. The robotic welcome of the navigator helped him realize he was indeed back. He had to find the others, and with a bit of running, he was at Leblanc. The barista turned to greet him but this was too important to wait for him.

”Where are the others?” He asked, tired. It didn’t take long for the barista to get it, and he pointed at the stairs.

”They’re having a meeting upstairs.”

Mishima rushed upstairs and, sitting with the other Phantom Thieves, was his boyfriend, injuries and all. He just collapsed beside Akira, explained the story to everyone, and begged he join them. As he was telling them the story, he felt his resolve change. 

“Anyway, just let me join, please. I need to be there to protect him.” 

He could feel his other self smiling.


End file.
